


For Minho

by 1DsLeftTit (GrungeBlogHarry)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Newt, Depressed Thomas, Eating Disorder, Eating Disorder Newt, Friendship, Gen, Minho is Dead, No Smut, Oneshot, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Harm, Self Harm Thomas, okay bye now, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeBlogHarry/pseuds/1DsLeftTit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot in which Minho is killed in the WCKED attack on The Right Arm and Thomas and Newt aren't handling it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so I just saw The Scorch Trials last night and it was sooo good! I haven't read any of the books so I don't really have anything to compare it to but I still loved it! Since I haven't read the books I'm writing based off of what I saw in the movie. I'm sure there are some inaccuracies but I tried my hardest! Please comment to tell me what you think!

“Thomas?” Newt called out weakly into the darkness of the tent. “You alright, mate?”

He heard a groan come from the corner of the tent and walked towards the sound, hoping he could talk to Thomas about Minho. Thomas, Minho, and Newt were like the Three Musketeers and once Minho was gone, the other two could barely function. Of course, they’d never show or mention this to the rest of the group; but they each knew each other so well that when even the slightest thing was wrong they could tell in an instant. 

Newt walked over to Thomas’ sleeping bag and nudged him, “Wake up. We need to talk.” Thomas’ eyes shot open and he let out a shaky breath as he woke up. He ran a hand through his damp hair and layed back with his arms folded behind his head, in effort to calm down from the nightmare he just had. His shirt was off, so Newt could clearly see what was covering his left arm. Cuts. Self-inflicted cuts.

When Thomas realized what Newt was staring at he quickly hid his arm and stuttered out a weak excuse. “It- it’s from when I uh… I erm…. fell the other day.” He added quickly.

“Oh, really?” Newt asked sarcastically. “And what was it you fell on that gave you that many precise small cuts up and down your arm?” Thomas just put his head down in response and started picking at his fingers. “I just… it’s not a big deal, it’s just a thing I do sometimes to-”

“I fucking knew it.” Newt interrupted. 

“Wha- How?” Thomas asked, concerned that others in the group knew. “Who else knows? They’re not going to trust me if they find out I-“

“That you what?! We’ve all got our shit, Thomas, so you shouldn’t be worried they’ll find out. What you should be worried about is that you dig into your skin in your free-time for fun!” Newt spat out harshly, making Thomas flinch and subconsciously shy away from him.

After seconds of silence that felt like hours Newt spoke again. “Look man I’m sorry. That was out of-“

“It’s fine.” Thomas said shortly. “But how did you know?”

“Little things here and there.” Newt sighed. “You dig your nails into your arms when you get stressed out and when Teresa is mentioned you ‘have to go to the bathroom’ all of the sudden. No one has to pee that much.” He added with a chuckle. 

Thomas gave him a weak smile, “So how long have you known?” 

“I’ve suspected something for about a month now… So how long have you been doing this?” He asked.

“I dunno… maybe a month and a half? Not really sure anymore.” Thomas said nonchalantly, as if harming himself wasn’t a big deal at all.

Newt teared up at this and looked away from Thomas not wanting to have his best friend see him cry. But soon that sadness turned to anger.

“Thomas, why the hell would you do this to yourself?!” He whispered harshly not wanting to wake anyone up. 

“I dunno I-“Thomas started but Newt quickly interrupted. “Oh cut the bullshit, Thomas. You know exactly why you do this. Now tell me why, goddamnit!”

“Because I deserve this! I deserve every ounce of pain I get! I’m the one who started all of this. I’m the reason why Chuck, Minho, and all our other friends are gone! I’m toxic! They think I’m their leader but I’m scared shitless all the time, Newt! This is how I deal with it and it’s none of your fucking business!” Thomas snapped back at Newt.

“This is unhealthy, Thomas! You shouldn’t be-” Newt began.

“What I do is unhealthy?! Newt, don’t act like what you do is that much healthier!” Thomas yelled, causing Newt to raise his eyebrow. 

“Oh what the hell are you on about?” Newt asked, growing nervous Thomas knew his secret. 

“All I’m saying is cutting yourself isn’t that much worse than starving yourself.” Thomas snarled. He chuckled at Newt’s mouth wide open, staring at him in awe. 

“What are you… I don’t even know what you-”

“Oh please, Newt. Don’t even try it.” Thomas glared.

“I mean, yeah, I could lose a few, but I am not starving mys-”

“You could lose a few?! Newt you weigh nearly 90 fucking pounds! If you lose any more weight you’d be dead!” Thomas bellowed. 

Newt was quiet for a while but then spoke up again. “How’d you know?” He asked quietly.

Thomas sighed and ran his hand through his hair, no longer having to hide his cuts. “Saw you spitting food out into you napkin a few weeks ago and I realized you don’t actually eat your food you just cut it up a bunch.”

“Oh.” Was all Newt had to say in response. 

“How long have you been starving yourself?” Thomas asked.

“About three weeks now, noticed I was putting on weight after Minho and Teresa… Had to take care of it.”

Thomas nodded then started laughing like a maniac. “What?” Newt asked, concerned he had a mental breakdown or something.

“We are so fucked up.” He said between laughing and snorting. Newt smiled, but soon realized Thomas’ laughter was quickly turning into sobs

“I miss him so much, Newt.” He said as Newt held him in his arms. Newt wiped away a tear rolling down his own cheek, “I know, mate, me too… I miss him too.” 

Thomas wiped his face and sighed dramatically, “Well if it makes you feel better, you’re not fat. Not anywhere near fat and you never have been. And to be honest, it scares me that you can’t see how skinny you are. I love you man and I don’t think I can handle losing you.” He confessed. 

“Right back at you, mate. You don’t deserve to feel pain and you sure as hell aren’t responsible for any of this. I can’t believe you don’t see how much you’ve helped this group, how lost we’d be without you.”

Thomas blinked away more tears and stayed quiet, obviously in deep thought. “Hey I have an idea.” He said turning to Newt. “Let’s try to be a little less fucked up. We don’t have to stop entirely, but we have to try to not be so fucked up.” He said smiling. 

“For Minho.” Newt added quietly.

“Yeah… we’ll try to be a little less fucked up… for Minho.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- Morgan


End file.
